


Zio Angel

by babycin



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Crack
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-08
Updated: 2009-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babycin/pseuds/babycin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsey, che sappiamo tutti essere spietato tranne quando si tratta di bambini, ne affida uno ad Angel per proteggerlo dai soci anziani.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zio Angel

  
Angel era seduto alla scrivania e Cordelia sedeva di fronte a lui, dando le spalle alla porta.  
All’improvviso il vampiro sollevò la testa di scatto, annusando l’aria.  
“Cos’è questo odore?” mormorò assottigliando lo sguardo.  
Anche Cordelia alzò la testa e inspirò curiosa. “Sembra quasi odore di…”  
“LINDSEY!” sbottò il vampiro.  
“Zucchero filato!” finì lei. Alzò poi un sopracciglio “Non so se è più inquietante che tu senta l’odore di Lindsey o il fatto che sia uguale a quello dello zucchero filato!”  
Angel la guardò perplesso e allungò un braccio per indicare la porta. “No, Cordelia... intendevo che Lindsey è qui! E’ dietro di te!”  
“Oh!” trillò lei, voltandosi. “Ciao Lindsey... qual buon vento...” aggiunse ironica.  
“Posso parlarti ?” chiese Lindsey guardando Angel serio, ignorando la ragazza.  
“Dimmi tutto sanguisuga...” sbuffò il vampiro.  
“Detto da te, ha un che di ridicolo... “ continuò l’avvocato alzando un sopracciglio.  
Angel chinò la testa di lato e fece un cenno con la mano borbottando. “Sì, va bene, ok... cosa vuoi?”  
Lindsey si voltò verso la porta e fece un cenno a qualcuno che poco dopo lo raggiunse.  
“E quello... cos’è?” domando Angel attonito.  
“Come, cos’è?” rispose altrettanto stupito Lindsey “E’ un bambino! Lo vedi? Un piccolo umano!”  
“No... intendevo quel paletto di legno che ha in mano...”  
Lindsey si chinò in avanti per controllare cosa stesse tenendo in mano il ragazzino ma Cordelia lo anticipò. “E’ il bastoncino dello zucchero filato! Te l’avevo detto io! Paletto! Che esagerato!” Si chinò verso il bambino “Ciao piccolo... “  
Il bimbo restò a guardarla con lo sguardo timido e si nascose dietro la gamba di Lindsey.  
Angel scosse la testa “Cosa mi tocca vedere... quel bambino lo sa con chi ha a che fare? E comunque togligli quell’arma dalle mani!”  
Lindsey cercò di ignorare il sarcasmo di Angel, prese delicatamente il bastoncino dalle mani del piccolo e disse: “Mi devi aiutare.”  
“Certo, come no.”  
“Per favore...” aggiunse l’avvocato.  
Angel assottigliò lo sguardo. “Ripetilo un po’... che suono dolce...”  
“Per. Favore.” Scandì Lindsey “E’ successa una cosa terribile... hanno ucciso sua madre e...”  
Lo sguardo del vampiro divenne serio e attento all’improvviso “Chi?”  
“Lo sai chi..”  
Un sorriso amaro gli si dipinse sul viso “Certo... le brave persone per cui lavori, presumo...”  
Lindsey fece un cenno di assenso. “Stanno cercando anche lui... e tu lo sai che quando ci sono di mezzo i bambini io... certe cose non le accetto! E visto che non sapevo dove andare...”  
“Questo la dice lunga sulla tua vita sociale Lindsey” bofonchiò Angel “Ok... cosa vuoi esattamente?” aggiunse poi.  
“Solo che lo tieni qui stanotte. Domani mattina verrò a prenderlo e...”  
“Come? Tu non resti?”  
Lindsey arretrò con il capo e corrugò le sopracciglia “Tu... scusa non ho capito... vuoi che passi la notte con te?”  
“Ma sei impazzito? Non con me! Intendevo...lo lasci qui e te ne vai? Sarà... terrorizzato!”  
Il bambino in tutta risposta fece un passo avanti e si attaccò alle gambe del vampiro.  
“Tu sei lo zio Angel, vero??” chiese il bambino.  
Lindsey rise di gusto. “Oh sì, lo vedo! Guarda che paura che ha!!”  
Angel guardò verso il basso e cercò di fare un sorriso che a tutti gli effetti sembrava più una smorfia.  
“O-ok...” rialzò lo sguardo sull’avvocato. “Alle 7. Domani mattina. E non fare lo scherzo di arrivare tardi o ti giuro...” ma Lindsey era già sparito oltre la porta.  
Angel cercò con lo sguardo Cordelia “E ora?”  
La ragazza alzò le mani e fece spallucce “Divertiti Angel! Io ho un appuntamento, sto giusto uscendo!”  
“Ma... ma...” tentò di protestare lui ma anche la ragazza si dileguò.

Ore 20.00  
“Zio Angel, cos’è questa?”  
Il vampiro era seduto sulla sua poltrona a guardare qualsiasi cosa ci fosse in televisione sperando di trovare una trasmissione adatta ai bambini. Un suono come di qualcosa di trascinato a terra lo fece voltare verso il piccolo. Scattò in piedi come una molla “No! Questa... non si tocca...” disse abbassando il tono e prendendogli l’ascia dalle mani.  
“A cosa serve?”  
“A rompere la legna” rispose immediatamente.  
“E cosa te ne fai della legna se non hai un camino?”  
“Ci faccio i bastoncini per lo zucchero filato!”

Ore 21:00  
“Zio Angel, ma con l’ascia ci fai pure questi?”  
Il vampiro si voltò di nuovo a guardare cosa avesse in mano ora il ragazzino. Era peggio di un terremoto. Non appena si girò si trovò puntato sul naso un paletto di legno. Sgranò gli occhi e alzò una mano afferrandolo con delicatezza e abbassandolo piano.  
“Non... si puntano… paletti di legno in faccia alla gente, sai?” chiese sentendo una goccia di sudore scendergli sulla tempia.  
“Perché?”  
“Perché potresti fargli male?”  
“Ma non sparano!”  
Angel corrugò le sopracciglia, gli sfuggiva la logica del discorso “Ma fanno male!”  
“A chi?”  
“A me per esempio!”  
“E allora perché li tieni in casa?”  
Quel bambino era disarmante.

Ore 22:00  
*tum*tum*tum*  
Angel si guardò attorno cercando di capire cosa stesse succedendo. Era riuscito a mettere a letto il bambino dopo una serie di trucchi e finte, arrivando persino a minacciarlo con la faccia da vampiro (dicendogli ovviamente poi che era una maschera) e quel rumore non lasciava presagire niente di buono, affatto.  
Si alzò e si diresse in camera e ciò che vide lo sconvolse. Il bambino saltava sul suo letto, sul suo bellissimo ed elegante letto, con le mani imbrattate di qualcosa di rosso che era OVVIAMENTE il suo sangue, il suo nutrimento, la sua linfa vitale. Non sapeva dove lo avesse trovato ma poco importava, visto che saltava e sbatteva le mani sul muro.  
“Guarda, zio Angel! Sempre più in alto! Vedi le mie mani sul muro?”  
Angel maledisse l’immortalità, in quel momento avrebbe voluto morire volentieri. Si avvicinò al letto e afferrò il bambino al volo.  
“Sì, lo vedo!”  
“Che bel colore che ha!” disse il bimbo fissandosi le mani.  
“Eh, sapessi.,.” brontolò Angel. Non poteva certo dirgli che si era imbrattato di sangue come un killer.  
“Ci fai i quadri con quella pittura?”  
“N-non esattamente...”  
“Allora i murales!”  
“Nemmeno..”  
“Li usi per la faccia?”  
Angel lo guardò orripilato “Ma che dici? Dai andiamo a lavarci... e poi a dormire capito? Lo zio Angel è vecchio e ha bisogno di dormire un po’...”

Ore 6:00  
Angel era ancora steso nel letto a fissare il soffitto, ovvio, non dormiva. Il bambino aveva ceduto a mezzanotte ma per convincerlo a dormire aveva dovuto mettersi a letto anche lui ed erano sei ore che stava con il braccio attorno al suo corpicino perché il piccolo aveva voluto dormire rannicchiato contro di lui.

Ore 7:00  
Anche se erano appena scoccate le sette Angel si sentiva già nervoso. Se Lindsey provava a tirargli un brutto scherzo... In quel momento sentì suonare il campanello.  
Sfilò il braccio da sotto il corpo del bambino e si alzò cercando di fare meno rumore possibile. Salì di sopra e aprì la porta.  
Lo sguardo di Lindsey passò dallo stupito, al divertito nel giro di cinque secondi netti.  
“Beh?” chiese Angel piccato girandogli le spalle e facendogli strada.  
“Niente...” rispose Lindsey cercando di trattenere una risata “Presumo che la storia che i vampiri non si possono vedere allo specchio sia vera...”  
“Cosa vorresti dire?”  
“Assolutamente niente davvero... sei solo un po’... meno bello e tenebroso del solito..”  
“Vorrei vedere te! Tu non ti immagini nemmeno che cos’è questo bambino...” disse scendendo le scale seguito dall’avvocato “Una furia! Una mina vagante!!”  
Arrivarono alla stanza di Angel e Lindsey chinò il capo vedendo il bimbo addormentato “Lui?” chiese scettico “Non è che ti stai rammollendo, eh?”  
Il vampiro lo fulminò con lo sguardo "Un giorno, e non arrivi mai quel giorno, ti chiederò di ricambiarmi il servizio."  
“Hai intenzione di avere bambini?” chiese Lindsey chinandosi a prendere in braccio il piccolo addormentato. “Raccapricciante...”  
“Fuori di qui Lindsey, subito!” borbottò Angel indicandogli la porta.  
Lindsey si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso “Grazie Zio Angel!”  
“Ho detto fuori!!”


End file.
